


Waiting for the sky to fall

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: In the end,the burning sky  is all that’s left.





	Waiting for the sky to fall

**Waiting for the sky to fall**

**.**

**.**

She’s standing in her apartment-

_(looking out of the window and into the sky)-_

counting the hours-

counting what’s left of her life.

(Waiting for the end to come).

.

She finds him downstairs-

_(alone)-_

sitting at his bar.

He’s smiling at her-

_(like he already expected her)-_

smiling like she’s all that matters.

And maybe-

_(just maybe)-_

she really is.

_(At least for him)._

(It’s what she wants to believe anyway).

.

He steps forward-

_(taking her hand softly into his own)-_

pulling her close against his chest.

His eyes are locked with hers-

_(when he starts swaying her to the music)-_

holding her gently into his arms.

.

He smells like the ocean-

_(like winter and snow)-_

like a life she’s never going to have.

_(Like everything she wants)._

(And everything she doesn’t).

But she just wants to hold on-

_(for now and forever)-_

until the sky starts to fall.

(It’s all she has left).

.

His breath is hot against her skin-

_(when he tells her that he’s going to miss her)-_

and she wants to tell him that she will miss him too-

_(wants to tell him so badly)-_

but the truth is-

she wont even remember him.

_(They were never meant to be in the first place)._

.

They make love on the deck-

_(under the stars)-_

whispering sweet nothings into the night.

Promises-

_(for a life they wont live)-_

for a life they can’t have. _  
_

(At least not together).

Not now.

_(Not ever)._

.

But when the sky above Haven turns black –

_(only a few hours later)-_

and stars are falling down to earth-

_(burning the whole town to ashes)-_

his hand is still holding hers.

(Telling her everything she needs to know).

.

I love you.

_Always have._

_And always will._

.

In the end,

the burning sky is all that’s left.

**.**

**.**


End file.
